


Lo que Scott McCall ama de Liam Dunbar

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Liam Dunbar tiene ciertas caracteristicas que Scott McCall ama con locura.





	1. Recuento

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia será practicamente corta; cada uno de los capitulos obviamente tendran pocas palabras de longitud.  
> Por los momentos, les dejo la introducción, aunque después viene lo bueno.

Desde que Scott McCall aceptó sus puros sentimientos hacia Liam Dunbar, supo que sería la persona más feliz del mundo. El adolescente sencillamente era como tesoro invaluable; Liam Dunbar era muchas cosas espectaculares; Liam Dunbar era  lo que el alfa podia considerar como perfección en medio de la imperfección.

Especificamente, Scott había logrado contabilizar 7 cosas que tenía su adorable novio y que ponían su mundo de cabeza.

En su cama, mientras ambos estaban recostados, con Liam durmiendo placidamente sobre su pecho, Scott trajo a memoria cada una de esos atributos.

 


	2. #1: Esa cara de niñito inocente

Cada vez Liam hacia una travesura o algo de lo cual su alfa no debía enterarse, se comportaba muy extraño y estaba nervioso a cada momento. Como resultado, el adolescente no era capaz de mantener contacto visual por mucho rato. Y eso a Scott no le hacía gracia.

Y a Scott no le hacía gracia porque hiciere algo que no debía o porque no pudiere mirarlo a los ojos como era debido. Lo que en verdad le caía mal al alfa era que su beta no dejara que lo viera a la cara en esos momentos, esos momentos en los que más que nada quería detallar sus facciones fáciles.

Porque como era de esperarse, Liam adaptaba una peculiar expresión en su bello rostro: la de un niño inocente. Era una cara como la de los niños de las películas que solía ver con Stiles cuando era apenas un crío; eran niños con cara de angelitos pero que en verdad distaban mucho de serlo y que si tuviesen una aplanadora podían derribar la casa. Liam Dunbar era exactamente igual: con una máscara de niño bueno que era incapaz de matar una mosca o romper un plato. Aunque Scott sabía que en verdad su querido sí que mataba un ejército de hormigas usando un rayo de sol amplificado con una lupa, y además rompía la vajilla completa; él no solo destrozaba platos, sino todos los utensilios habidos y por haber. Travesuras, al fin.

Todo lo que hacía el beta eran travesuras que eran más propias de un infante que de un adolescente de dieciséis años. Pero Liam no era un crío, aunque en algunas ocasiones se comportara como tal y se disfrazara con esa faceta que decía “Oye, yo solo soy un chico de secundaria. No pude hacer eso”.

Scott siempre escuchaba esas palabrerías y tras eso siempre quería hacer algo, o más bien, trataba de hacer algo, como regañarlo o darle una mirada seria. El problema del asunto se presentaba porque inmediatamente después, lo que veía era esa cara tan endemoniadamente angelical y sus defensas fallaban y terminaba sucumbiendo a sus encantos. Liam era el pequeño cachorrito que rompía las almohadas y Scott el inocente dueño que no podía pegarle tras detallar esos ojitos. “ _No. No puedo molestarme contigo”_ Terminaba diciendo.

Y entonces Liam, que no era tonto, amplificaba mucho más esa mascara falsa y Scott simplemente sabía estaba perdido. Porque tenía que estarlo… y en realidad no le importaba.

No le importaba porque a pesar de las travesuras que le hacia su amor y del inverosímil rostro que ponía, Scott sabía que todo eso era una tapadera para el valioso chico de honesto corazón que se encontraba detrás; un chico valioso que había puesto su corazón de cabeza y lo había hecho sentir el idiota más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra con solo mirar esos preciados ojos dulces o besar esos deliciosos labios.

Pero sus ojos y labios son parte de otra historia...


	3. #2: Sus ojos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé que tan valoradas son este tipo de capitulos acá, pero igual he sentido necesidad de seguir compartiendolos.

Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma. Scott estaba muy seguro de eso y también estaba muy seguro de que el alma de Liam Dunbar tenía que ser lo más hermoso y sutil en todo el mundo. Solo bastaba detallar los dos peculiares orbes que ostentaba su novio para poder convencerse.

Liam tenía pintado su iris de un profundo color azul, como el tono de un oceano  que era pacífico y, al mismo tiempo, tormentoso . Era un mar incierto en el que nunca sabías lo que podía pasar, pero de todas formas, Scott siempre queria estar en su barco; porque el mayor sencillamente deseaba perpetuarse allí a la merced de su pequeña alma gemela. A donde quiera que el incierto recorrido de esas corrientes oceánicas llevaran a Liam, él quería estar con él, acompñandolo.

Los ojos de Liam también eran como  dos grandes zafiros, cristales que resultaban ser una de las cosas más valiosas del mundo. Pero el valor de las orbes de Liam era mucho mayor que el de las dos piedras preciosas;  de hecho, la valía de los dos hermosos ojos de Dunbar no podía comprarse con dinero. Scott se sentía muy afortunado por eso.

Tercero, las ventanas del alma de Liam eran tan inmensamente maravillosos como el cielo. A Scott solo le bastaba mirarlos directamente para sentirse pequeño, como una de las tantas aves que por la mañana hacen largos viajes por el firmamento.

Scott sentía todo y eso y mucho más con respecto a los ojos de su novio.

Por eso no le importaba no saber a donde se dirigía en el largo camino de su incierta relación (Liam tenía una vida complicada debido a su I.D.E). Si iba a estar al lado de ese noble chico que lo hacía sentir completo, entonces nada importaba, y estaba seguro que podian superar todo.

Al mayor tampoco le importaba saber a ciencia cierta el valor que tenían sus ojos. A decir verdad, eso era lo menor importante de todo. Lo único que en verdad valía la pena, es que Scott sabía valorar algo mucho mayor, que no era nadie más que la persona que los portaba.

Y además, a Scott le daba igual si derepente al mirar a su novio se sentía que era insiginificante. Porque Liam podia ser el cielo; pero si el chico era el cielo, entonces él era el firmamento y siempre estaría dispuesto a cubrirlo por completo.

En fin de cuentas, Scott amaba los ojos de Liam Dunbar.  Pero si había algo que amaba más que a eso, era a Liam mismo. Era por eso que sin importar lo que significaran sus ojos, el mayor nunca se cansaría de estar a su lado.

Y es que era imposible querer estar lejos de Liam luego de conocerlo; a su luz, el chico tenían tantas cosas invaluables, como su sonrisa, su tacto, su personalidad...

Y desde luego, eso es parte de otra historia.

 

 

 

 


End file.
